


Living on the Enterprise

by FanOfManyWorlds



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Enterprise, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First work - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), U.S.S Enterprise, You're on the Enterprise, im really bad at tagging tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfManyWorlds/pseuds/FanOfManyWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just graduated Starfleet academy, and it's time for your first adventure out into space, and you have been assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise. Being in the science division and graduation top of your class in surgery, you are hand chosen by McCoy to join his medical team along with two others.<br/>What will your life be like on the Enterprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided who I wanted reader (aka you) to end up with so, it'll change as we go on.
> 
> Now for the basics;
> 
> Y/N : Your Name  
> L/N : Last Name  
> E/C : Eye Colour  
> H/C : Hair Colour  
> H/L : Hair Length
> 
> ^^ I'm gonna avoid using the last three as much as possible as you know what you look like so I don't think I need them.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Y/N, you have been assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise, please make your way to the boarding station."

This it it, you had finally graduated from Starfleet Academy and it is time for you to take your position on your first Starship. The Enterprise, one of the greatest ships in the fleet, and an honour to be assigned to as your first ship of duty.

"Andromeda, can you believe it? The Enterprise!" You turned to you soong-type android friend. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her lip pulled in a snarl.

"The London? Seriously. You get the Enterprise, and I get the London." Her robotic but somehow, incredibly human brown eyes narrowed in rage. "I wouldn't mind the London so much if we were together, it's not a bad ship, but I'll miss you."

You couldn't argue with your friend, although being an android, you couldn't tell by first glance, she was highly advanced with her emotive-chips and being a fairly recent creation. You on the other hand, were raw, excited human. "I'm gonna miss you too! But, isn't that cute android Circuit on the London? Go make some cute android babies!"

Andy's eyes stared back blankly as she tilted her head, processing what you said, before finally responding "not how it works, but whatever Y/N."

  
"U.S.S Enterprise, departing in 20 minutes, last call for boarding," a voice called across the docking station. You give Andromeda an apologetic gaze before giving her a tight, hug before jogging to your shuttlecraft.

"Galileo II."

You could feel it in your bones, this was the start of something new, something different that you were a little queasy about, but incredibly excited to start. Tugging at the ends of you blue science division dress, you stepped aboard and strapped yourself in.

"The U.S.S Enterprise, 2 years into its five year mission, has recruited you to join the crew," said a man standing at the front of the shuttlecraft after the door had closed. There was a collaborative cheering from the 13 of you sitting in the shuttle. You were one of the 2 science division recruits. There was a single command officer, and 10 operations.

Your wide E/C eyes scanned each of their faces, there were after all, 12 of the 400 or so faces you will be working with for hopefully the next 3 years. Some of them were anxious, some of them were excited. The command officer seemed at peace, his slightly greyed hair showing that he had a lot of experience in space travel. You watched as he laid his head back, crossed his arms over his chest, and fell asleep.

The boy next to you on the other hand had his knee jolting all over the place. He, also of the science division, was very familiar. One of the several hundred faces in your graduating class presumably. "Are you okay?" You whisper to him.

His head automatically snaps in your direction. "Excited, nervous, extreme fear of dying, yes, but feeling sick? Not yet!" He let off a chesty laugh before shoving his hand in your direction. "Scientific research, you?"

"Medicine," you hummed back, softly shaking his hand. "I'm Y/N, who are you?"

"Carlo. Deltan, if you were looking at my baldness." Carlo laughed at his own joke as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Human, might I add, that for a Deltan, you have a very human name."

"Born and raised on Earth, my grandparents came to Earth with a small colony of their people. Still pureblooded, but other than my appearance, I'm basically human. I went to a normal human school in a normal human town, got funny looks though. My parents were really young when they had me, and my grandparents were young as well, perks of being Deltan I guess," he chimed in response.

You gave a curt nod in response, and gripped the handle of your seat with all the force in your body as the shuttle finally took off, travelling to the ship that was a light year or so out.

"I'm pretty excited," you ground out, between your clenched teeth, "but to be honest, I really only joined Starfleet so I don't have to deal with the people I don't like on earth." You shot a sarcastic wink in his direction, making him belt out another laugh.

"Well that's gonna suck when you make enemies on the Enterprise, there's no getting away from them up there."

Your eyes widened, although you were kidding, you never realised that when you get up into the Enterprise, you have to get along with these people, because there is nowhere you can go where you won't see them. You slump slightly in your seat, praying, that you like everyone in the medical area. You'd hate to be a surgeon around nurses who you thought of as complete prats.

"I swear, if I have to do surgery on someone that called me something I don't like, I will purposefully forget to give them enough anaesthetic." You gave him a pointed look, as if to let him know not to get on your bad side. When his eyes green eyes widened, you slipped a cheeky smile to let him know that you were kidding again.

He scratched his neck and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "God Y/N, remind me not to get on your bad side. Pretty AND a surgeon, I don't want to let my nature get the best of me then find myself castrated!"

Your cheeky smile flew into an all out grin, you knew of the Deltan's sexual nature, not that it bothered you, but getting such a response out of someone who had sworn celibacy upon entering the ranks was oddly amusing to you.

"If the people in medical are anything like you Carlo, I think I'm in for a good three years."

The shuttle around you rattled as it left the station and jetted out into space. The vibrations and rumbles minimised and it seemed like you were floating free in space. You had a clear path from your seat out of the front window, out to space.

The gaping blackness that will be your home, dotted with fine white specks that seemed to be moving, as if you were still and space travelled around you. As far as you were concerned, at this very moment, you, inside this shuttle, were the centre of the universe. Nothing on the outside mattered.

Carlo was babbling on about something next to you but you were listening and had no clue what he was talking about. You decided to unclip your seatbelt and walk towards the front to get a better view.

"Y/N! Sit down! We might be fine right now, but you don't know when we might get turbulence of some sort, and you'll distract them down there!" It was the officer that was telling you about the Enterprise when you entered the ship. Your eyes met his and the wonder and curiosity on his face seemed to make his eyes soften the slightest bit. "You remind me of my daughter, she was incredibly curious about everything, that's why she joined Starfleet." His mouth hitched at the corner as if remembering various fond memories of his.

Knotting your eyebrows, you looked at him. "What happened to your daughter?"

Surprise evident on his face, he frowned. "She died, her ship was destroyed by Klingons, 12 years ago."

You couldn't argue with him, it wouldn't be fair, so you walked slowly back to your seat, looking over your shoulder out at the galaxy you were travelling through. "What a weirdo, she's acting like she's never looked at the stars before or something," the snarky quip of one of the operations ensigns came from the cluster of them near the back of the shuttle.

A collective giggle from the division echoed around the shuttle. ' _Great, not even on the Enterprise yet and_ _I already have_ _people I hate,_ ' you thought to yourself. Carlo on the other hand, twisted in his seat and called back to them.

"Better watch your mouth, or Y/N is gonna forget to give you anaesthetic when she's operating on you. Better yet, she might even a little gift inside of you as revenge!" Although he seemed proud of his statement, you slumped into your seat and pressed the heel of your hand to your forehead.

The entire group fell silent before roaring into laughing. "Her? A surgeon, well then I'm the captain!" Various similar comments hovered around the shuttle before the command officer told the entire shuttle to shut up.

You knew, that in these few seconds, you following your gut and settling your curiosity, had left you stuck with 10 ensigns for the next 3 years that you will, undoubtably, hate.


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda boring at the moment, but I'm hoping I can make it more interesting once you've met all the crew people and established stuff and idk. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Enjoy~

  
The rumbling and vibrating returned as the Galileo II landed in the docking station of the Enterprise. The officer stood and gave the shuttle a standard welcome speech and safety chat, to make sure all ensigns new the run down on being on a starship. Upon the safety hatch opening, all personal on the shuttle filed off, being ushered into a little area with two more groups of recruits from two other substantially smaller shuttles, one being a group of 5, the other a group of 8.

"Medical personal, Y/N L/N, Weldon Melchor, and Siani Voka, follow me." The call came from an average height male, with brown hair, toned skin that had seen better days. He looked as if he had gone through a war and stitched up each and every soldier that fell. His features held maturity, but his eyes were warm and cold all at once, irritated, but proud.

His blue shirt was different, obviously not his usual uniform, but his doctors uniform instead, same blue but with loose sleeves ending just above the elbow. As he walked through the corridor to the medical wing, it was easy to tell that everyone around him respected him, not just by his air of responsibility, but the short "sir" and "good day" greetings he got from random crew around the ship.

When reaching the white room, he turned and welcomed you in with a stretch of his arms. "I am your chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy, or you can call me Bones. The three of you were specifically selected for your specialties, L/N in surgery, Melchor in diagnosis, and Voka in vaccination and antidotes. I chose you all personally after reading your files, and expect you to live up to my expectations." He nodded at each of you individually before calling three nurses to his side.

"Each of you will be individually shown around by one of my nurses, I must return to my work, they have been alerted of your assignments, so once you know the layout of the bay and where your quarters are, you will be put to work immediately." He quickly turned and strode off to an adjoined room to continue his own work as a nurse approaches you.

The blonde extends her hand in greeting. "Hello L/N, I'm Christine Chapel. I read your file and understand that you graduated top of your class in surgery, of course this means you can't do unaided surgery straight away, but you will be assisting until you are deemed competent." She turned and gave you a soft smile. "I'll show you to your room first, then the cafeteria, before returning to medical bay, you're intelligent, I'm assuming you'll figure out the starship soon enough."

Christine walked you down a long, winding hallway until you reached your chambers. It was basic, small but not cramped, very lacking in a personal touch, something that would change very soon. "Do whatever you want to the room, but remember, in three years, you'll have to clean it all up," Christine said before exiting the room, you following in suit.

"This place is so different to what I expected," you said, curious about how much homier it felt, less like a chunk of metal in space, less like a hospital, and more like a hotel that you had to work at to earn your keep. You watch Chapel's nod of agreement before ducking around a corner to catch the lift. Once arriving on the correct floor, you entered into a significantly larger room, adorned with tables, chairs, and recreational objects.

Stretching her arm out, she spoke almost animatedly, "this is the cafeteria, lots of crewmen just hang about in here, clean up after yourself, don't be too loud." She twisted on her heel after her short introduction before walking at her usual pace back down a corridor to a place you got the feeling you were going to know very well.

Once returning to the medical bay, Chapel turned to you and pointed towards the back of the bay. "Tours over, there's a pile of paperwork on the desk with a note with your name on it for you to look over and file, you can ask me questions but I'm not your personal slave. Once you've finished, you can explore the ship, just avoid going in areas you aren't authorised to, like other people's quarters, the bridge, and the engineering area." You exchanged a quiet nod before walking towards the desk where Voka and Melchor were mumbling to each other at.

"That introduction was so vague, I barely know how to get to my quarters, much less get back to the medical bay if I take two steps into the corridor!" Melchor waved his paws in exasperation before noticing you. "How was Chapel's tour? Voka and I have no clue what's happening."

"It was okay, I know partially where to go, but I'm more than likely to get lost on the way there after, but I think if I get my paperwork done as quick as I can, I'll take advantage of the exploring time I was given. Fortunately, our quarters are on this floor, how I'm going to get to the cafeteria I don't know," you joked with the two. Voka cracked a smile in your direction whilst Melchor gave a slow nod.

"My last assignment was on a much smaller ship, with a much smaller crew, it was easy to know where to go, and with a crew of about 70, you all knew each other, so it was easy to ask for directions," Voka brooded, "I sure am going to miss that attitude, 400+ people? How am I going to learn their faces let alone their names!"

Giggling in response, you turned to the table to pick up your paper work and moving it to a vacant corner of the room so you could sit down and sift through it.

  
It took you 4 and 1/2 earth hours, but you had finally finished the paperwork. Looking our the room, you could see Voka was flicking through her pile, her green hands clutching her forehead in confusion. Melchor was stalking around, tail flicking in irritation as he avoided his own responsibilities. ' _A curious trio,_ ' you thought to yourself, ' _a human, Orion, and a Caitian._ '

You decided it would be best to mind your own business and explore the ship, to get a small feel of the area before you retired for the day. You decided the best course of action would be to start on your current floor and work your way around.

Walking straight out of the room you took a right down a corridor, finding you surroundings turned into more of a hospital the more you walked down, eventually winding up in the isolation wing where they would keep the extremely infectious patients. The walls were a cold, crisp white, tiled, and polished. The floor matched the walls but with the scuff marks of shoes pacing up and down. At present, the isolation wing was empty and lingering with the scent of disinfectant and sterile instruments.

Due to the dead end nature of the room, you quickly twisted around and explored back the way you came and excited to the left where you could find private rooms that would keep injured or non-infections patients during recovery. Turning into another corridor you could find where your quarters, as well as the other medical staff residence, all labelled with whomever was assigned to the room.

You tucked your head into your quarters, noticing your baggage lined against the wall. You lip twitched before you turned to walk back to the lift when you bumped into a heavy-set chest. "Sorry miss," came the heavily accented reply, "I was er-looking for Bones, do you know where he is? I broke my thumb when it got jammed between some machinery."

The tall, brown haired engineer stood awkwardly holding his hand as you stood, somewhat star struck. ' _Bones? Oh, he means_ _McCoy!_ ' Your mouth formed a slight 'o' before you gave him a grin, guiding him down the hallway. "I'm not sure where Doctor McCoy is, but I can fix your thumb up real quick."

Upon reaching the sickbay, you easily located the bone-knitting laser, directing the engineer over you used it with ease to mend his thumb in seconds. "Wow lass, you are good, I'm Montgomery Scott, but everyone just calls me Scotty." He shoved his hand at you with a grin. You gratefully accepted and gave his hand a shake which earned the curious gaze of the two humanoids who were attending to their own paperwork.

"Y/N L/N, and thank you, fixing things is my specialty, as long as it's part of someone's body that is," you joked lightly with the not-so-strange man you had bumped into moments ago.

"And fixing everything else is my specialty, so, lass, why haven't I seen you around before?" He quirked his eyebrow at you curiously, scanning your body. "You're awe fully pretty, usually I'd notice someone like yourself."

Flushing at his compliment you hummed a response, "first day aboard, just graduated a few weeks ago." His eyes widened almost comically.

"And I let Keenser greet the new recruits, if I had gone myself this time, I would've met you a lot sooner, my apologies lass."

"Scotty, why are you here flirting with my new ensigns, they're where to work, not entertain you," grumbled the deep voice of the CMO as he entered, eyes flickering over his PADD before looking up to narrow at the engineer. "If your so eager to flirt, show L/N around the ship, if she's finished her work that is."

You nodded quickly under the intense gaze of the doctor before blushing deeply. "Sorry Bones, I broke my thumb, F/N here fixed it up real good for me, but I have to get back to work. I wouldn't mind very much though if a certain H/C-haired E/C-eyed lass would join me for dinner after my shift is over?" Scotty grinned down at you before exiting the medical bay.

"Sorry Doctor McCoy, I'll take my leave now, my paperwork is finished and filed, see you first thing tomorrow morning?" You inquired, receiving a grunt of agreement from the grumpy man before he turned to go back into his office. You grin in success and Voka files away her paperwork and stands to join you.

"I'm good to go L/N, shall we explore together?" The Orion grinned at you, linking your arms before yanking you out, towards the elevator. "Where too first?" She said more to herself than you before directing the lift to a random floor.

Your new colleague seemed to bounce with her every step, you noticed, as you left the lift and excited to to this random floor. "Teleporter room?" You shared a glance before she detached from your side and walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

The voice was cold, unnerving. Deciding it would be best to investigate, you found your new friend cowering and stuttering her response at a tall Vulcan man who looked at her with his emotionless stare. "Now now Spock, you don't want to scare her do you?" This new voice was warmer, more flirtatious.

You directed your gaze to the somewhat shorter, stockier man who stood next to the first. Brown hair, warm eyes. He had an air of authority, as you felt instantly that you were not supposed to be here. "Are you one of the new ensigns? I'm Kirk, your captain, and this is first officer Spock, don't let the ears frighten you, he's a big softie on the inside."

"I don't see how insults are useful in this situation, Captain." Spock, as the captain had called him, squared his shoulders and tucked his arms behind his back. His arms briefly lingered on the two of you before returning to the red-shirts behind the control panel.

"Voka-" you hissed quietly at the still cowering brunette, "-we should leave." You reached to subtly grab her hand to pull her out.

The Captain's eyes shot to you, "what are your names?" Although his eyes held a smile, you were sure that nothing good came of your captain asking your name.

"Voka, and this is L/N, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, we, we were just looking around," Voka stuttered at the Captain. He nodded and gave a light smile before turning to Spock and striking up a one-sided conversation.

Seeing your escape, you gripped Voka's hand tight and yanked her out of the room, back towards the lift and went back to the medical bay. "I'm so sorry L/N, I might have just got us in trouble with the captain, but good lord was he attractive." Her fretting turned very quickly into her cooing over the captain.

You rolled her eyes in her direction and mumbled a response before announcing your retirement until dinner, when you would search out the cafeteria to find Scotty.


End file.
